I Will Possess Your Heart
by XxEMOxGIRLIExX
Summary: "I watched her...from the window of her bedroom. It was a pleasure I cannot describe by words, you would have to feel it for yourself to know. When I took this job I did not expect to fall in love with a little girl...RatedM, Darkward.
1. Chapter 1: Delightful Pleasures

**I Will Possess Your Heart.**

**XxEMOxGIRLIExX.**

**StoryNote: Darkward. **

**SongList: Death Cab for Cutie - I Will Possess Your Heart.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or its characters.**

**Chapter 1.**

In a small filthy motel bed room a man and a little girl laid. Such an intimate moment for the 20 year old man. He's done it, after a decade of tracking the girl his finally got her. The kidnapping was smooth as a plate of china. Dark thoughts swan around the mans head. It was selfish of him to take her to the people that truly loved her but he was a desperate man, no one loves her more than him. He was devoted to love her in sickness and in health, such a beauty she is. Years of tracking her was worth a million. Evil men have been going after his mate, her blood was too much to loose. But that was never the reason, the love he has for her was strong. Even after living with his siblings; his seen their love. It was stronger than what they had.

He stroked her long silky like hair. This girl was different. She was simply fascinating. Over the course of the years his met many people but they were all the same. Same thoughts, emotions, dull and boring.

"How I wish you could see the potential,

the potential of you and me...

It's like a book elegantly bound,

but in a language that you can't read just yet" The man sang slowly and smiling like a cheshire cat.

The girl slept peacefully. Dreams of her mommy and daddy, she cannot forget. Always been a daddy's girl will never change. She loves their attentions, but was never given' enough. Hated being hid from peoples presence. Such a lonely little girl, but will change with the love of someone. _He _will shower her with presents and love.

"You gotta spend some time, love, you gotta spend some time with me…" At those lines the man felt a rush of warmth through his body. His love _will _do those things.

"There are days when outside your window,

I see my reflection as I slowly pass..

And I long for this mirrored perspective,

when we'll be lovers, lovers at last"

Those lines are true to his word. It was a sport to him and boy was he good at it. He cannot forget the first night he looked at the window of her bed room. His heart was pounding fast, he could have thought it was trying to claw its way out of his chest. It was his favorite time of day, just looking at her window. Observing her every moves, it was a pleasure to him that cannot be described by words.

"You reject my advances and desperate pleas

I won't let you, let me down so easily, so easily"

Along the ride there have beens bumps in the way. Pain was an understandable word to describe the way he felt. Even at the age of 10 she's hurt him badly. Such a bad girl she was, for doing such things. 'Never mind that little girl' was the thought that came. But rejecting him in the cruelest of ways, was pain he can never forget. He had wanted to make her suffer in return, but such a beautiful little girl shouldn't feel pain. They deserve to be loved, and cared for. Little girls like her should be treated like babies. Already a heart breaker at such a small age, just think about how she will be when she's grown up to be the most beautiful girl.

"I will possess your heart...

I will possess your heart…"

His already possessed the little girls heart. Although she may not know yet, he and her body does. In the mind their relationship is sick. A man and a little girl is never a good combination… but nothing is impossible if you just believe in the power of love.

**EndNote: Honestly this is just to blow some steam. I haven't started on Brother's Obsession chapter 10 yet because I DO NOT own how. I have a writers block for that story big time. So this story is just a way to get myself back to writing, lately its been hard to put my thoughts in paper. I HAVE written chapter 2 for California Love-WHOOO!- but I'm not finished yet, I am hoping to post it by the end of the week. For Brother's Obsession fans out there please hang! I am trying really hard to write a chapter but its not the same anymore, I will continue that story and will finish it :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Leave Me

**I Will Possess Your Heart.**

**XxEMOxGIRLIExX.**

**StoryNote: This story is twisted I wouldn't say big time but I also wouldn't say its innocent love. DarkWard.**

~~Isabella's Heels: http : / www . yusrablog . com / wp-content / uploads / 2010 / 05 / 4-Inch-Heel-Ankle-Strap-Sandal-with-Rhinestones . jpg ~~

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or Its characters.**

**Chapter 2.**

_Let it not be true. _The girl begged in her mind. She could not forget such horrific event the night before, sure she may have drank a couple of alcoholic drinks but her mind was still sharp to remember. Now she regretted ever drinking those jello shots her best friend Elise kept giving her. Isabella knew something was very wrong with Elise that night, she acted very strange. It was more strange that she had tried getting Isabella drunk. The girl knew it was on propose, Elise knew better than to get both of them in trouble so the question was why? why had she done that?

Extreme pounding in the little girls head annoyed her greatly. _This is what you get for drinking too much alcohol. _She scolded herself. Isabella very slowly opened her eyes, blinking often from the light shining through the window. She eyed the room gagging internally from the sight she was seeing. _This has to be a joke. _The room was nauseating. Looking down at the bed she was lying in, her eyes widened, mouth parted, body shaken. It looked to be like the bed she has in her room at her parents house. Strawberry scented beddings, pictures of Hello Kitty hand sewn by her grandmother. How…how did this beautiful bed get in this uncivilized place?

She swung her legs on the edge of the bed looking down at the dirty floor first. _I will __not __step in that dirty floor. _She looked under on the right side of the bed first then onto the left side as she did not find any footwear. To Isabella's surprise she found the heels Elise had bribed her into wearing. A new copy of Romeo and Juliet was worth wearing this death trap sandals.

Isabella studied the heels then her ankles and feet. _Huh, no injuries? _This was a 4 inch heels and she did not break any bones in her body? What a miracle! Just looking at the sandals Isabella could already see a disaster forming. She may not have broken anything but her feet was sore. She reluctantly put on the sandals making sure they're strapped in her ankles tight.

_Elise better not be playing games on me again. _Isabella held onto the bed for support as she wobbled. _Oh my…how will I get to the other side of the room? If I walk in these heels I will surely trip and hurt myself. _She moved her feet one by one, right after the other. She held her hands out for balance. _Okay, deep breaths keep walking you can do this. _If anyone was here to witness her walking like this the they would have laugh at her. It was ridiculous how she walked, Isabella admit. It is a flat floor and she was afraid to tripped, typical thinking. The injuries she has gotten from tripping carelessly was embarrassing to think about.

For instance when Isabella was four years old she tripped on her way down the stairs she broke her right leg, her thumb and wrist. Just by a single fall. Humiliated was the word to described how she felt.

Isabella felt nervous. She does not want to open the door, afraid she might find something horrible. She held onto the door knob tightly then turned it slowly. The room was dirty! The furnitures were old looking, the smell was upsetting and depressing. _How did I ever get in this place? _There was a chair with a small laptop on top. Isabella cautiously walked to the laptop.

There was a sticky note on the screen.

_Touch a key._

Isabella touch the space bar then backed away as if it was a bomb. Word pad appeared on the screen.

_Isabella I know you must be confused as to why you are here and I am sorry for not being there. I cleaned up the place as best as I could but it was no use, you do not belong in this filthy place, sweetheart but it was the only place I could find at 3 o'clock in the morning. There is food in the kitchen, drink orange juice and water stay dehydrated and eat lots of fruit. Do not be shy, take anything you want. There is clothes in the bathroom you can change into I will be back in a hour._

_-Love Edward._

_Oh my._ Who is this Edward? A thought popped in mind. What if Isabella had lost her virginity to him? Oh no, no, no, no, no!

Moving quickly to the front door she held onto the door knob and twisted it. _What in gods name is going on?_ The door will not opened. Using both of her hands she tried prying the door open, it was no use. Isabella banged her fists as hard as she could.

Isabella was doomed.

**StoryNote: Tell me what you think. lets try getting 10 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3: His Sweet Little Lamb

**I Will Possess Your Heart.**

**XxEMOxGIRLIExX.**

**brittany86 **_&_ **Micaela Rose** _&_ **TheSpunkRansom**: To Edward's mind she's a little girl, Bella will always his little girl his in denial that she's growing up too fast. But in life Bella is becoming a woman. I am not sure what age Bella should be, maybe 15 or 16. She's small for her age you can imagine her in Alice's size.

**StoryNote: Short chapters = fast updates.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or its characters.**

**Chapter 3.**

_Who would possess to do such things? _Who ever this Edward person is does not have the right to keep me locked up in this…appalling place. Huffing in annoyance I turned my back to the door. _I am terribly hungry and my feet is killing me, my head is pounding. Elise has to be here somewhere_. I went through my mind going over last nights event. Everything was going as Elise had planed; we were having lots of fun, we drank a few jello shots, danced, and at one time I remember dancing with a boy…

Heat flooded my face. I cannot believe Elise had somehow gotten me inside that club. And Elise had taught me the power of womanhood. Flashing your breast can get you anything you want, Elise had done it and it got us inside the club and got us free drinks. The bartender did not even ask us how old we were, flirting also works but not as well. I asked her if showing a boy my "Hello Kitty" works as well, she nearly chocked on her drink. She had made me promise not to show any of my downstairs body parts-if you know what I mean.

Elise wanted to go to the V.I.P room and we needed some type of card to get to the room. When Elise flashed her breast she made it look fun, but then again she is not afraid to try anything new and I am a coward. I wanted to try them myself but certain thoughts clouded my mind. What if they don't like _my _breast, what if they're too small? I was not the type of girl to worry about how I looked but right now was different.

Shaking my head in shame I looked around for the bathroom. As I passed a couch something shiny on the coffee table caught my eyes, turning back to get a better look my eyes widened. It was Elise's purse. A all too familiar color caught my attention more, bending down to take a hold of the purse I touch the small patch of color. It was still wet. I raised my forefinger to my nose. I stiffened in place, the smell of rust metal and salt invaded my mind. I put the purse back and backed away,_ Elise must have drunk too much last night and fell…yeah she simply fell and stained her purse. _

My stomach growled. Since I am being held here against my will I might as well enjoy the food I am being offered. I walked to the next door I can find. The kitchen was better than other room, it was cleaner and smelled good. Scrambled eggs and orange juice was already made in the table. I took a seat and started munching no the eggs. They weren't that bad, I have been so used to my nanny's cooking I wouldn't eat anything else unless she's the one that cooked them but these were really good. I've grown up to her, she is like a second mother to me. Too bad she was deported back to Mexico three years ago. I am still mourning to this day, mother had told me not to be so pathetic over a nanny and to be glad she is gone. I was heart broken.

I set the fork down and got the glass of orange. Sliding my chair back I bend down to take off that obnoxious shoes, I massaged the heel points and my toe I repeated the same thing to my left foot. I moaned in pleasure, I cannot comprehend why women would wear these kind of shoes. Sure they make look good but they are such a pain.

"I hate to see you in pain, my love" I was frozen in place. Very slowly I lifted my head and looked towards the kitchen door. A man was standing there, holding a brown paper bag. What alarmed me the most was that the man had a mask covering his face, there was only holes on the eyes but there was a screen blocking me from knowing what eye color he had. It was obvious this person was a _man, _not a boy.

My heart beat quickened, a voice inside my head screamed me to run and get out of there fast. He walked to my direction, that was when my body finally cooperate with me. I jumped up and ran to the head of the table. I wanted to ask him who he was, but I could not find my voice to do it.

"Hello Isabella" the man said. I backed away from him as he walked to me.

"H-how do you know my name?" my voice sounded rough.

"Now, now my love…do not tire yourself it is fine…come finish your breakfast…" he said softly. This…this has got to be a joke. Tears stung my eyes. I felt pure adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Please sir…let me go…my father will call the police and find you…if you met me go now I promise not to tell a soul about this" my voice was shaky and my back bummed into something hard. Maybe it was the counter but I could not be sure. The man chuckled and put the small paper bag on the table.

"Do not be afraid…I will not harm you. Now Isabella, come and finish you break fast" he said more firmly. All I could think of was Charlie, Renee, and Elise's devastated faces as they find my dead body in this filthy place. Tears slid down my face and the quote "fight or flight" kept playing in my head. _Fight or flight, fight or flight, fight or flight…_

Not looking back I ran as fast as I could out of the kitchen to the living room. Even bare foot I could not escape my clumsiness. I tripped on my own feet and landed face first. More chuckle behind me followed.

"_My_ clumsy little girl" A hand came form behind me. I did not have to react but suddenly the hand slammed down on my nose and mouth preventing me from breathing oxygen. I struggled in terror, fighting my best. A few minutes past I have not breathed and I was over come with sleepiness. My vision blurred I could no longer keep my eyes opened…

"Shh, my sweet little lamb. Shh…" the man's sickly sweet voice whispered.

Slowly…I fell into deep unconsciousness.

**StoryNote: Review**


	4. Chapter4:A minute and 25 second Robbery

**I Will Possess Your Heart.**

**XxEMOxGIRLIExX.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or its characters.**

**StoryNotes: Not that great but this is all I have for you today….**

**Dedication : To my daddy…he may not be there all the time but without him I would not be here. Happy birthday papa I love you with all my heart.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Edward's POV.**

I hope my love does not mind the dirty hotel… I tried my best searching for the cleanest place I could find at 3 in the morning with a drunken Isabella in hand, literally in my arms, but I got stuck buying a room that only costed me 59.99 dollars for one night. I feel disgusting for leaving my love all alone in that hideous place… I want to be there for when Isabella wakes up but there are things I will need to take care of first if I want my love and myself to live.

My little Bella was so beautiful last night, though I did not approve of the dress she was wearing she was still the most beautiful girl in that club. Elise was out of control I must say…I am not baffled as to why she was acting the way she was…I already know the reason behind her act. That poor girl needs a man to love her, she does not get enough love…she wants…no not want she _needs _a man's attention. I did not want the little girl to be in the wrong hands of some sick pedophile so I "hooked" her with an old friend of mine. Riley was in need of love himself he wants a fresh, virgin young little girl and what could be better for him than Isabella's friend.

I am relieved that my Isabella did not act like a low class hooker like Elise have done or I would have taught Isabella a lesson she cannot forget even in her drunken state. Before Riley had taken Elise away I warned him that if a single hair in her head was out of place I _will _haunt him down and kill him with my bare hands. I admit I have a soft spot for her somewhere in my heart…She and Isabella have grown up together she was the only that stuck with her until the end, she was ways there for Isabella.

I could not just let Elise's action go as if she did not do anything. And so I told Riley that he needed to teach her a _lesson_. Seeing Elise flash her breast to that knuckle head bouncer brought such rage feeling through me I wanted to take both Isabella and Elise out of there and bring them somewhere safe under _my _surveillance where I am in charge. But I could do no such thing, if I did my plan would have been ruined. Months of planning out the window because of a little outburst, I somehow managed to keep calm and act like a _normal _person. I have almost forgotten how being normal was, a little help from my sister Alice got me through the night without any one expecting anything.

The only obstacle was women. My looks attracted _many _women through the night, they just kept coming out of nowhere…appearing in mid air. I felt like a piece of meat as women "eye fucked" me my brother Emmett putted it. My brothers teased me at one time in the night they got the DJ to play the song "I am not a whore" by LMFAO. I did not intend on having my whole family help me get Isabella but they played such big parts.

It was not part of the plan for Jasper to _grined _with Isabella but he thought it was hilarious. Let us just say…he is not going to be getting some loving for a long time from my very angry sister Alice. I am still not over that, Isabella was grinding with my brother she was only suppose to do those things with me and _me only_! I am mad at her. _What a bad, bad little girl, she needs to be disciplined. _A whacked voice in my head said in a hushed whisper.

I put on my dark shade sun glasses and put my hands inside my jacket pocket, I took a hold of the Beretta 92FF Inox gun getting ready. I cannot make a single mistake in what I will do, one mistake can land me in jail for not just a few years…it might cost me the rest of my life in jail. I spot my brother's car parked in a liquor store parking lot, not very far. The tiny boutique I am about to rob was far away from the hotel my Isabella was in.

A little bell on the door jingled as I opened the small door to the boutique. A girl on the counter was chewing loudly on a cotton candy flavored bubble gum, I can smell the flavor even when I have not reach the counter. The girl looked at me up and down then took a small portion of the gum and stretched it by pulling lightly.

I do not at all feel afraid of being caught but what I do feel is real pride. Pride that I have a way to take care of Bella, sure it may not be an honest way but I will take care of Isabella with the money I get.

Pulling the gun out I held it the the girl's terrified face and yelled:

"Put all the money this store have and put it on this bag!"

To my discomfort the girl yelled at the top of her lungs but luckily she coordinated with me. Her hands were shaky as she put the money inside the brown little bag.

Jasper's car was waiting outside the store with the back door open. Not saying a word I grabbed a handful of things I can see and put them in my pockets and ran out of the store not looking back.

"That was fast" Emmett stated from the passenger side. That was the shortest robbery I've done, a minute and 21 seconds.

**( / )**

Moans from the kitchen met me at the door. _Isabella has hurt herself. _Images of Bella on the floor hurt made me cringe, I never ever want to see my love hurt. But before going in I put on a mask that covered every inch of my skin. As much as I loath this I have to do it.

I went to the kitchen fast but quietly. Isabella was sitting on a chair with her right foot in hand.

"I hate to see you in pain, my love" Isabella stiffened and the look in her face was priceless but this is no laughing matter my little girl is in pain and I will have none of that.

Isabella walked from the opposite side of the table, far from me. Her big doe like eyes was somehow bigger.

"Hello Isabella" she backed away as I walked towards her.

"H-how do you know my name?" her soft angel like voice hypnotized me.

"Now, now my love…do not tire yourself it is fine…come finish your breakfast…" I did not want my Isabella to be frightened of me, I made my voice soft and friendly. She is like my prey and I the predator, I stalked to her slowly.

"Please sir…let me go…my father will call the police and find you…if you met me go now I promise not to tell a soul about this" that's cute, but no. I do not like the terrified look in her beautiful face.

"Do not be afraid…I will not harm you. Now Isabella, come and finish you break fast" My voice was from this time. I am not in the mood for games right now and I will have none of that. With out warning my Isabella ran out of the kitchen and out the living room. I did not see it coming but she tripped on her own feet.

"_My_ clumsy little girl" I cannot have my little girl trying to get away from me. I covered her nose and mouth with one hand. Isabella gave me quite a fight but her strength was no match for mine.

"Shh, my sweet little lamb. Shh…" Isabella's eye lids fluttered closed then her body went limb in my hands. I lifted her small delicate body and headed to the bedroom and put her gently down the bed and settled myself down next to her.

"My, my Isabella…I finally have you…after all these years working my my butt to keep you safe…I finally have you…"

**EndNote: Me: "Hey…guess what". You: "what?". Me: "Chicken butt!". -hehehe god bless all of y'all and have a nice day and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Father Figure

**I Will possess Your Heart.**

**XxEMOxGIRLIExX.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or its characters. **

**Chapter 5.**

**Isabella's POV.**

I was in and out of consciousness and when I was awake the masked man was always in the room with a mask still covering his face. I have been pretending to be asleep for the last 30 minutes and I thought I can go on longer but my patience is very thin…

I very quietly hopped off the bed and made my way to the door. I put my ear on the door listening for evidence that _he_ somewhere in the other room, but heard merely a song being played. _Come on you little coward just go on you have to get away from here. _I was building up the courage to just walk out the door and ask him to let me go.

Slowly and quietly I opened the door. The hallway was empty and I walked to the front door. Just as I passed the bathroom I heard a music play and being _sang… _

That's all I wanted, something special,

Something sacred in your eyes,

For just one moment, to be bold and naked

At your side...

I felt like vomiting, the thought of being raped in this filthy motel sickens me to the core. If I had just stayed home and not go with Elise I wouldn't be here.

Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me

Maybe this time is forever, say it can be

That's all you wanted, something special,

Someone sacred in your life

Just for one moment, to be warm and naked

At my side.

Who ever voice this is was very soft and…beautiful. It was very velvety, it was unlike anything I have heard before.

Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me

But something tells me together, we'd be happy

I will be your father figure (Oh baby)

Put your tiny hand in mine (I'd love to)

I will be your preacher teacher (Be your daddy)

Anything you have in mind (It would make me)

I will be your father figure (Very happy)

I have had enough of crime (Please let me)

I will be the one who loves you

till the end of time.

The lyrics intrigues me a whole lot. Such a sinister song being sang by a voice that sounds sinister by itself. All of this brings a certain emotion to me… I am very foreign to this emotion I cannot explain what it is…

That's all I wanted

But sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime

That's all I wanted just to see my baby's blue EYES shine

This time I think that my lover understands me

If we have faith in each other

Then we can be strong.

I snapped out of my daze. _Come on Bella! Walk before that crazy man finds you. I proceeded to walk to the front door. Quietly like a cat, surprisingly._

If you are the desert, I'll be the sea

If you ever hunger - hunger for me

Whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be.

So when you remember the ones who have lied

Who said that they cared

But then laughed as you cried

Beautiful darling, don't think of me.

The last 4 lines made me stop. This was true for me… There have been people in my life that had pretended to care for me.

Because all I ever wanted

It's in your eyes baby, baby

And love can't lie, no...

(Greet me with the eyes of a child)

My love is always telling me so

(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)

Just hold on, hold on

I won't let you go, my baby.

I felt a rush of warmth through my body. I've always wanted for someone to love me, give me what I need. I was not a few feet away from the door and the music was louder.

I will be your father figure

Put your tiny hand in mine

I will be your preacher teacher

Anything you have in mind

I will be your father figure

I have had enough of crime

So I am gonna love you

till the end of time

I will be your father

I will be your preacher

I'll be your daddy

I will be the one who loves you

till the end of time.

By now I have reached the door. I did not think of anything else but getting out of here.

"What do you think your doing?" a person behind me said in surprised. _Oh fudge..._

**EndNote: 15 reviews I will try to get as much chapters get done in TWO days and updated.**


	6. Chapter 6:Spend time with the kidnapper

**XxEMOxGIRLIExX.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or its characters.**

**Chapter 6.**

I turned half of my body expecting to see the man with a weapon ready to kill me. I lowered my head not daring to look at _him. _He took a step towards me and my body was telling me get away from him.

"Answer" his voice was not scary only soft and gentle. They calmed me down for some unknown reason.

"I want to go home sir" my father had taught me to be respectful of everyone even the people I despises more.

"I'm sorry…you can't" I pressed my body against the door, his shoes come in view.

"But I don't want to be here, I want to go home" I made my voice sweet like honey, gentle like a cats purr, innocent like a little girl's voice hoping he would have some sympathy in me.

"Don't argue with me…you know I will win I always do"

"But I have to find my friend and my parents must be looking for me by now" emphasized my parents looking for me, if that doesn't scare him then I don't know what will.

"Your friend is fine I assure you and your parents does not know you are gone yet" I hear a smile in his voice and I start wondering if he was enjoying all of this, and if I was not the only girl he has taken while slightly buzzed.

"You don't know Elise is okay, she may be somewhere hurt…her purse had blood in it…" the man took another step. I felt like screaming for help but it was no use, I was the quiet kind of girl its hard for me to make my voice loud I've always been used to my inside voice. When I feel like screaming I clamp my hand over my mouth to prevent anyone from hearing, even though its not that loud.

"She is fine, if you want I can show you where she is…but I do want something in return" and there's the ice breaker. He wants something in return. I am _very _desperate to find Elise maybe when I find her we can find a way to escape. But I have to give him whatever he wants… what if he wants sex? or my kidney?

"W-what do you want? I won't agree until I find out what you really want from me… if its sex or any of my body parts I don't agree" there was a short pause then he finally spoke.

"All I want is for you to spend time with me… get to me…_love me…_" he whispered the last part as if he doesn't want me to hear but I definitely heard it as clear like day. I was confuse with his demand, all he wants is for me to spend time with him? I don't have a problem with that…at this point I was ready to do anything for Elise.

I guess I'm going to spend some time with my kidnapper.


	7. Chapter 7: Macaroni and Cheese

**I Will Possess Your Heart.**

**XxEMOxGIRLIExX.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight.**

**Chapter 7.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Eat your lunch Isabella" My kidnapper pleaded with me and like the little brat I am I turned my head the other way. I refuse to be fed like a little baby, this is humiliating and is totally un called for. His been trying to feed me for proximately 10 minutes now and still I have not taken a bite on the macaroni and cheese.

"I told you already I do not want to be fed like a bab-" suddenly he stuck the spoon in my mouth and took it out empty. _He did not just do that! _I gaged disgusted by his way of feeding me, _how dare him! _I spit the macaroni and cheese on the floor and used my shirt to get rid of the taste from my mouth.

"What in go-" I started but then he stuck another spoon full of macaroni and cheese. He put his large hand over my mouth preventing me from spiting the food out.

"Chew Isabella, if you don't finish this whole plate by an hour I will not show you were Elise is" that got my attention. I want to see Elise but I also don't want to be fed like a baby, I can certainly feed myself I've been doing it for a long time I do not need a full grown man sticking a spoonful of food he may have put poison in.

Unwillingly I chewed. I wasn't going to risk loosing the privilege to see Elise because of my stubborn self. Then I swallowed.

"Good girl" he then got ready for another spoonful. _Now he is talking to me like I am a dog, unbelievable! _I am not going to be treated this way and I refuse to. Seeing Elise or not I will not let him treat me like this, I am a human being not a dog I am ready to give him the worst headache ever he is going to regret doing this to me.

"Enough already!" I pushed his hands away and stood up fast enough that my chair knocked over. He was holding the spoon like he fed me in the air clearly surprised by my outburst.

"I am not a dog and I refused to be treated like one" he put the spoon and the plate down the table.

"I know you are not a dog. And I am _not _treating you like a dog" his voice was laced with anger, his frame was shaking. I get scared because I've learned that this behavior means he is furious, this also means he can harm me without even thinking about it.

"This" he waves his hands on the plate "I'm only doing for your health… I want you to be a healthy little girl. Do NOT even think I am treating _you _like a dog" I fall silent. I open my mouth several times attempting to respond but could not find my voice. If he had not forced me to eat anything I would not have ate anything I'm a stubborn girl and I will go the whole day with out eating anything. That was understandable but on the other hand he doesn't know me, not one bit and his saying his only doing it because of my health? My butt!

"Now…lets finish your lunch" he went to right my chair before sitting down. I didn't obey right away.

"Isabella" he patted my chair. He was being _too _calm and I couldn't help sitting down.

And so I sat there letting him feed me until I finished the whole plate.


	8. Chapter 8: Rules, rules

**I Will Possess Your Heart.**

**XxEMOxGIRLIExX.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. **

**Chapter 8.**

"Now Isabella… there are _rules _you will have to follow" My kidnapper paced back and fourth as I sat on the stinky couch. _Great… rules. _I wanted so much so scream at the top of my lungs " I am NOT a child!" Giving a 15 year old rules is ridiculous, especially if that person is a _kidnapper. _But before I get my little butt in trouble I keep my cool and be a _good little girl. _

Sighing I replied" What are they?"

He stopped and looked at me for a short moment.

"First rule… you will not try to escape, if you do try to escape I will _punish_ you" my mouth dropped to the floor. He was not serious, his got to be! What kind of kidnapper punishes their captive? Well him and maybe a lunatic! I thought kidnappers would kill their captive if they tried anything funny but _punishment._ H

"A punishment?"

"Yes my little girl, a punishment" he went to the coffee table and sat down.

I was about to say something but he stopped me.

"Second rule,I do not like little girls using such ugly and adult-like languages. Such minds should stay innocent and pure…" I know what he is! A pedophile. What man says that to a minor? He also has a…creepy smile. God, I wish I make it alive by the morning.

"Third rule, you will do as I say. So if I say finish your food you _will _finish your food" even through the screen holes around his eyes I know his glaring at me.

"Isabella, do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes I understand just move on already" he shook his head and sighed.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't think you are going follow the third rule…"

"Yes I will!" if a dog can follow a simple trick then I can follow a stupid rule too. _How dare him think I can't follow his rule._

"If I say jump you will say…?" I gritted my teeth together. His a jerk, a big jerk!

"How high" He laughed loudly. For a kidnapper he has a very melodic laugh.

"Stop laughing its not funny" I gave him the best glare I had. He thinks it is funny that treating me like a dog is funny. I could cry right now if it was not for the fact that Elise was somewhere ready to rescue me.

"You are right my love, it is not funny" he took a hold of my hand but I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me" I hissed.

"I am sorry love, I shouldn't have done that…"the sadness in his voice sounded like someone had kicked his puppy. I almost felt sympathy in him. _His keeping you by your will! His a kidnapper don't feel bad for him._

"If you are ready I will take you to where is Elise is…" _His a bad person, bad person, bad person. Do not feel bad he is trying to manipulate him. _

"I'm ready"

He stood up and walked to the front door. This has got to be the worst day of my life.

"Just remember to behave properly" _Not anytime soon..._


	9. Chapter 9: My kidnapper is a Jerk!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 9: My Kidnapper is a Jerk!**

**Bella's POV.**

"Sir, this has gone too far!" my voice was rising. My kidnapper is…is a jerk. I have a more foul names to call him but that darn rules of his. He is out of his mind, a normal sane person would never in a million years put a dog collar on a human. I cannot comprehend what… or how he could do this to me. I am not a dog. I repeatedly said to him but he will not listen to me! I folded my arms in my chest. He was across from the room, when he said he was going to put a _dog collar _on me I ran as far away from him.

"My little girl calm down. You have to wear this collar if you want to see Elise" I gasp. I actually gasp out loud. My body was shaking with anger. _He cannot treat me like a dog. _

"How dare you" I walked to him.

"You promised I could go if I finished the macaroni and cheese. You promised that if I spend some times with you you would let me see Elise. Your a liar, a big fat liar!" I could not hold the tears in my eyes any more, I let them fall down. So hard I try not to cry in front of him knowing it showed weakness, I do not want him to know I am weak.

"Baby girl, please don't cry…" he put the dog collar down the coffee table and moved towards me with his hands out as if I would run to him and hug him. I couldn't help it I laugh loudly, it was just to darn funny. I held my stomach and fell on my knees, tears were falling down my cheeks from laughing so hard.

"You are… and very silly man" my laughs quieted to low giggles. I stood up and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You have lost you mind. If you think I will wear that dog collar you are mistaken, you are not the boss of me. And I _will _see Elise being kidnapped or not" I folded my hands in my chest. My friends and family know me for my little outburst, no one tells me what to do except for my mother and father they can boss me around as they please but this man does not have the rights he doesn't know me.

He sighed slowly "thats cute, you are one fiery kitten… you act like a lioness but you are one small, cute kitten"

"Lost of words to describe a weak, powerless girl, mister?" I raised my left eyebrow challenging him. My smart mouth has gotten me in big troubles, _I never learn_ is the thought I think about when being punished. He smiled seemingly enjoying my smart mouthing. _Forget those stupid rules of his, Swan is taking over now._

"I am not lost for words to describe a beautiful girl like you… I meant what I said, no hidden words behind them. You act like a… oh what is the word I am looking for… a _brat. _You will get what you want when you want it… and now you want to see Elise so you can plan your escape from me hoping you'll never see me again… thats what you want right?" my heart was pounding fast in my chest, _so he knows I planed on escaping with Elise… _

I am very… angry at him. He called me a brat, a brat! I can say I am not a brat, sure my parents are higher in the ladder than most families and they shower me with expensive gifts but that does not mean I'm a brat.

"You shut up! I am not a brat, do not say that word again or I will… I will kick you" tears yet again spilled over my eyes. I felt hurt inside, he doesn't even know yet he judges me. I only want to see Elise and he marks me a brat, I'm wrong his not just a jerk… his a big, ugly, lowlife jerk.

"Kick me all you want sweetheart it will not affect me one bit. A small thing like you can only make so much damage, you do know I am not intimidated by you… small little Isabella"

"Stop calling me little, I am not little. Just because your bigger, taller than I am doesn't make me small"

"Technically it does… but your big girl act makes you a _little _bit taller, you rose maybe 2 inches tall… _little girl" _my fists was hungry for his face, I want to hit him so bad. It has been a long time since I've fought with someone who I want to physically hurt.

"Your a bastard" he chuckled and went to sit down the ugly couch. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels.

"You do know the more you fight with me the more time you are wasting for Elise" I growled frustrated.

"And it is not a dog collar, it is for humans" at this new information I get confused, humans certainly don't wear collars like that… well maybe some does, I've see _some _people wear collars like this one.

"It is made for humans"

"I do not care one bit if it is made for humans, I will not wear it and I demand you get your butt off that couch and bring me wear Elise is" I went to walk to the couch and put my hands on my hips. I kicked his shoe and said:

"Oh come on, I do not have all day"

"You have forgotten something, Isabella. You are not in charge… _I _am" he said in a firm voice.

"Fine, you are in charge now lets go already" he did not get up he stayed seated.

"We will leave immediately but in one condition" oh my… more conditions?

"What are they?" I tapped my foot on the floor.

"You will wear that collar, if you do not agree with my condition I will cancel our plans for the day and you will not meet up with Elise… instead of doing something very fun _we _will stay here and do something else" this is horrible! It's going to be a win/loose situation, if we do not go to Elise I will have to spend time with him and if I do wear that collar I get to spend time Elise. If Elise was here I bet she would say something like this, _Take one for the team Bella. Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths you can do this… do it for Elise. _I took a couple of deep breaths building up the courage to say yes.

"Fine I will wear it. Just _please _hurry up" my whole body felt hot. My face must be redder than tomato or cherry. He got up and took the collar in his big hands and walked to me. _Damn this man, he is clearly enjoying this. _

"What is the big deal Isabella? You get fired up over something very small and make them into a big deal. All you have to do is wear this collar and be a good girl"

"It is a big deal! You kidnap me and put a dog collar on me and you say its not a big deal. Have you been living in a cave? No one does these vile, sick, disgusting kind of things"

He was so much taller than I have thought. I was facing his very muscular chest and his scent hit me like a ton of bricks, so manly and strong yet they were… sweet like cinnamon… _what an odd smell. _My mouth started to water, _aw shucks stop that! He is not a candy man… your mind is playing tricks on you._

"You are one tough fireball Isabella… thats what I love about you, you will work your little butt off just to get what you want. I am very proud of you" my mouth fell open. The way he looked at me was like the times I felt that someone was watching me, I felt scared… _what if he was the one watching me… _

"You can't love me… nor are you proud of me. I have never seen you in my whole life"

"Ahh but I do Isabella, I _do _love you… with all that I am; Isabella my heart, all the things I say is true and honest I do not intend on lying to you my words are always going to be true from heart" as he said this he had moved my hair to my shoulder. He then pinned the front of the collar with one hand on my throat while his other hand worked on strapping the collar. I stood there miserable just hopping the ground open and swallow me whole or a plane crashing the whole building hopefully killing us both.

"There all done" I hear a smile in his voice, his hand crept up to my cheek, his thumb caressed my flaming hot cheek.

"Oh stop that" I swatted his hand away. He only chuckled and and put his hands up in surrender.

"Are you ready to go darling?" I eagerly nodded my head. As much as I hated it I smiled at him.

"Then we better go" he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the door. I do not know where he got it but he pulled out a _dog leash _and clipped it on the collar.

"What in the world are you doing?" I tried getting a hold if the leash but he held both my my hands in his big hand.

"We better get moving Isabella, my brothers do not appreciate waiting" he dragged me out the motel. For the first time I was finally out.

My kidnapper is a jerk!

**A/N: Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Fetish

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Bella's kitty collar: http: / / . / uploads / products / IMG_6726mod_**

**Chapter 10: Fetish.**

**Bella's POV.**

"People will see the _dog collar _ you put on me you know…" I whispered as we walked to the parking lot.

"No they won't " he replied nonchalantly. _Infuriating man. _He had made me put on his big jacket to hide the dog collar and leash. The leash is well hid but the collar is noticeable. My heart is pounding fast in my chest, my hands are starting to sweat and my tummy is becoming clammy. There are people around and I could easily yell for help. Every time I think of this a smile appears in my face, _keep your poker face on come on Bella. _I've played poker with daddy and his friends before but to say I was not very good, my blush always gives me away.

Oh golly, his smell is distracting. The walk to the parking lot is a nightmare, so far I have tripped because of his strong manly smell… and every time I almost fall face first he would laugh.

"Mr kidnapper man, will you stop dragging me I am capable of walking by myself"he was tugging hard on the leash. The leash was long and so he put it through the arm of the jacket so when he holds my hand his really holding the leash. Smart.

"I know you can your a big girl but I do not want to running away from me"I breath out. He did not bound the collar tightly but still enough to feel as if being choked.

"Fine but stop dragging me! The dog collar is choking me" he looked down at me but did not slow down. He still had on a mask, I get confused because we were in broad daylight and his wearing a mask anyone could see what he is doing to me. Now that is stupid.

"Your still wearing a mask how come?"to my surprise he slowed down and looked around.

"Because I need to" his voice sounded somehow hurt, at the last part his voice cracked.

"No you don't… you can show me your face…"I made my voice so it was soft and friendly. If I saw his face I can describe a police what my kidnapper looked like. He was tall and well built but he did not have a lot of muscles, if Elise were here she would have said he was cute or even hot. Gross.

"Nice try Isabella but I will not show my appearance until I think you are ready"

"Aw" he chuckled.

"There are no cameras in this part of the building, my only problem is people seeing me dressed this way… but if I have to I will to dispose them" a saliva was forming in my throat I'm enable to swallow. He was going to kill anyone that sees us. I do not want to be the cause of anyones death. I'm miserable, very confused, and in denial. In my head I was a wreck, all I can think of is why it had to be me… of all people in the world I had to be kidnapped by him. Although I do not want anyone to be in my place I just wish I was not in this situation. I never thought I would say this but… I want my mommy and daddy. I just want to be home in my bed being taking cared of, where I do not have to worry about anything. I want to be a little kid again…

"Okay were almost there" he whispered softly. Something in my chest felt weird, it felt good and warm, this only happened when he talks nice or softly.

Stairs came into views; I am just relieved that no one was killed.

"Isabella do me a favor will you"I looked up at him waiting.

"Do not do anything moronic" to say I am shock.

"What gives you the idea that I will do something _moronic_" I emphasized the last part, almost hissing it at him. He cannot predict what I will do next… its impossible( in my opinion)though my friends and family can usually predict what I will do next. Oh I hate my normalness.

"I don't know… I just do. There's always a voice in the back of my head warning me when you will do something addlepated"

"Well I won't… so you can stop treating me like a moron, idiot, dumb dumb, retarted, and half witted" I said all of the dumb words I can think of and fired it at him. This man of something is…is ugh, I cannot describe my hatred towards him. I feel like a volcano ready to erupt just in his presence.

"I am not treating you like a dimwit, I am only saying to not do anything you will regret later on because I can hundred percent say that I will make you pay for your action and it is not going to be pretty"

"I already know that, I promise I will not do anything stupid" I said annoyed. We walked down the set of stairs, I tightly held on the railing. For a clumsy person I know what will happen without any cautious, I will end up with bruises, and broken bone.

"This way Isabella, few more feet"we were heading towards a volvo.

"A volvo?" I did not think he would drive a volvo, of all cars he picked a volvo.

"Yes a volvo, is that going to be a problem?"he said sounding surprised.

"No… I just thought you would drive something else. I wasn't expecting a mini van"

"Hey, its not a mini van and whats wrong with it?"

"Nothing is wrong with it… it is very comfy and… yeah"I ran out of good things about volvos. The windows were tinted black, enabling people from the outside seeing what is on the inside. He opened the passenger side for me and closed it shut then he went to the drivers side. Gentleman.

"Remember, do not do anything stupid such as: jumping out of the car when it is moving, opening the window and calling for help, attracting any attention to this car, do you understand?"

"Yes" I whined.

Ten minutes past and we're still driving, I was paying attention at every signs indicating where ever we were.

"Hey"I said trying to get his attention.

"Why did you put a dog collar on me?" he turned his attention to.

"Because I wanted to"

"Thats it? That is the reason you put dog collar on me?"

"Well not really… I have put _kitty_ collars on my previous girlfriends and I found out I liked it very much" ew this collar must be one of his ex-girl friends _kitty collar_.

"Is thi-"I started but he cut me off.

"No Isabella don't think this is a… a way of humiliating you"

"That was not my question but okay"

"I'm sorry, what was your question my lady?"I paused before answering thinking of better words to ask him.

"Does this collar belonged to your ex-girlfriends?"he turned his head to me.

"No I would never give you something that was someone else, I picked that specific collar only for you, but my sister Alice designed it"I could picture him smiling under the mask. I fingered the collar touching the little studs one by one.

"You said you liked putting collars on your previous girlfriends… why? is it like a fetish or something?"he fell silent for a minute.

"Chains and collars _excites _me, seeing the women I'm with makes me tingle from the bottom of my shoe to the top of my head… I believe it is a fetish"I felt my stomach churn. I fell silent, if I opened my mouth I feel like I might throw up my lunch.

"Did I scare you little girl?"I don't want him to know I felt sick… _wait yes I do, I do very much. What am I saying? Jesus, the man likes women wearing chains and collars if that does not bother any girl my age then I do not know what will._

"No I just… I feel nauseated"

"Car sickness, huh?"

"Yeah…" _No. _I looked out the window watching as trees past. My eyes fluttered closed as every sounds quieted into slow nothing.

**A/N: Woah, Edward is a little creep huh? Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Family

**Chapter 11: The Family.**

**Bella**

"Isabella sweetheart, time to wake up little girl" disorrientedly opening my eyes I come face to face with the masked man. I jerked away and hitting myself on top of the car in the process.

"Ow" I croaked, my god my throat is sore.

"There there, you can rest once you meet my family" Oh joy I get to meet his psychotic family. He helped me get out of the car holding onto the leash, oh yeah right I'm on a leash like an animal forgot about that. Once out I find myself staring at the most beautiful mansion the house was surrounded by thick green forrest. I could smell the sweet aroma of strawberry pie as the wind blew my way, I want to taste so bad. _I cannot remember the last I ate pie. _The masked man walked towards the house tugging on the leash oh so very often, _what an irritating man! I am NOT a dog _I screamed in my head. Almost tripping on my own two feet I asked the man:

"To whom does this lovely house belong to sir?" I looked at him waiting for an answer. In return he looked back and answered.

"To my parents" He was walking to fast for me to catch up.

I moaned, my feet are sore from these stupid heels "Please slow down" I begged him. Edward. Now I remember! The masked man's name is Edward. Hora! My heart beat rose. _Do not be a coward Isabella tell him to slow down. _I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Edward please slow down. I will surely fall if you walk any faster, now that would be embarrassing" I blushed at the thought of him seeing me fall. Edward didn't say anything but he slowed his pace. At last we made it in front of a large mahogany door. I can smell the strawberry pie from here… hmm delicious. Edward fidgeted looking for something in his pockets. _Ha! the schmuck can't find his keys. _

"Uhm it sounds like somebody is home, why don't you just knock? I'm getting old waiting for you to find your house key" I smiled innocently, being a smarty pants has gotten me no where but people hating me but right now I don't care what he thinks of me. I hear animalistic growl come from his chest my eyes widen in surprise.

"Okay okay" I put my hands up in surrender and back off. Edward held out a shiny key, he turned the door nob and opened the door. I was blown away by the interior designing of the house, so elegant but…I cannot explain it something about this place is very fascinating.

"Ah my darling Edward!" a woman chimed from the top of the stairs.

"Hello mother" a sweet caramel hair colored woman comes running towards us in heels. _Oh the poor woman! The pain she must be in._

"This is Isabella" Edward showed me off as if I was a prize of some sort, as if I was something to be proud of. The woman covered her mouth her eyes wide and very happy. She hugged me tight. I can't help but hug back.

"H-hello ma'am" She let go of me and takes a good look at my body and face. Her cheeks are red like tomatoes and I can feel my face starting to heat up.

"Isabella we have been waiting for you" she smells of flowers, baby powder, and… men cologne. Must be from her husband.

"Oh you have?" I whispered looking down.

"Hm for awhile now my dear, everyone is expecting you in the kitchen and I made you spaghetti Edward told me its your favorite" she smiled holding onto my forearm. How kind of her, I certainly did not expect this.

"Thank you, thank you very much" she walks away from me and I follow. I notice Edward is no where to be seen.

"My name is Esme dear" Esme… I like it.

Gurgling sounds came from the kitchen fallowed by laughs… it sounds like a baby. Suddenly the sounds stop and next thing I know I see six pairs of eyes.

"There she is" a beautiful god like creature cheered, his hair is messy as if he just woken up and green vibrant eyes, so mysterious and beautiful. _Oh Isabella snap out of it! You do not have a chance with him… he is married and the baby is probably his. _But he is not wearing a ring! _Now young lady that is no excuse to throw yourself at him like a cheap harlot. _I shamefully lowered my head.

"She looks sick Edward, what have you been doing to her!" a high pitch voice schooled Edward.

"Nothing Alice, she's just tired now let us get this over with so she can rest" So this is my capture, I'm very surprised someone this beautiful can do something this awful. I'm slightly shocked really.

"My head hurts" I say softly to myself while massaging the side of my forehead.

"I know this is a lot to take in and we are sorry that you have to go through this Isabella but its going to get a lot better and you are going to get used to all of this" a man standing next to Esme assured and gestured to the staring eyes of these beautiful people. Just then the baby sobbed clinging to her mother, a stunning blue eyed, blonde model like girl. Next to her was a bear like man he was smiling and he had the cutest dimples I have ever seen, he seems very nice and cute but he looked like a wrestler/body builder type. He waved at me and I find myself smiling and waving back.

"That is my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie and that little bundle of joy is my niece Olivia" Edward smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. The older blonde man stepped forward, he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me and he seems very nice.

"Nice to finally meet you Isabella, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife" he gestured to Esme.

"We've heard so much about you" a girl with tinker bell hair chirped. I moved away from Edward getting sick from all of this.

"Why am I here? what do you people want from me?" tears sting my eyes.

"I want to go home… please" I begged them.

"This is your home now" Edward answered pain evident in his voice.

"No! this is not my home, I do not live here and I do not plan to stay here very long. I want you to take me home now… right now" I exited the kitchen, I hear them fallow me.

"you want to see Elise right?"

"Where is she? Tell me! You promised" I yelled turning around to see everyone with worried looks on their faces.

"She's resting and you need your rest too" Edward took a hold of me and dragged me up the stairs and led me to a bed room. There are clothes laid out in the bed and shoes, it looks like my size.

"Get dressed in those and you can take a nap, you can shower if you please" Edward left before I can react he closed the door. I ran to the door turning the door nob but he locked it. I did not bother getting dressed I sank into the soft sheets and pillows and glared at the door I feel myself feeling more sleepy as time passed.

**AN: R&R please.**


End file.
